Without Mistletoe
by em38
Summary: Lily and our Favorite Marauder at a Christmas party … without mistletoe? What happens when she and James get drunk! And she … pukes … on him? Read to find out! Rating just in case. Oneshot! JP/LE! Please R&R!


Summary: Lily and our favorite Marauder at a Christmas party…without mistletoe! What happens when she and James get drunk! And she…pukes…on him? Read to find out! James Potter/Lily Evans. Please R&R!

A/N & Disclaimer: My first ever Harry Potter oneshot! Hope you like it! Please R&R!!!!! By the way, the characters and Harry Potter world don't belong to me—they belong to JKR!! sigh However, the plot is mine! ALLLLL MINE!!!!!! Assumes possessive stance Ha ha. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Without Mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve and Lily was in the Gryffindor common room party…bored…and slightly dizzy. She'd already finished several firewhiskeys and a few magical martinis and was…succumbing (cough, drunk, cough) to the effects of the alcohol. She began humming, slightly off-key, to the boisterous music. Suddenly, a collective sigh rose up among the female partygoers. A handsome, sexy, and very drunk James Potter had entered the scene.

James stumbled towards Lily—confusing her to no ends. In a non-drunk state, she would have been horrified; as it was, she was delighted that a hot guy was coming towards her. When he finally reached her, James slipped his arm around her waist, kissed her cheek, and pulled her on to the dance floor. Lily's heart began hammering against her chest—even drunk, she didn't fail to notice the effect their closeness had on her.

"Soo," she said unsteadily in a very high voice, "What ya think about the election?" (a/n: I know, OBAMA WON!!!!! GO OBAMA!!!! She's drunk in case you didn't notice so give her a break) James turned around and yelled, at the top of his voice, "GOBAMA!" and then collapsed laughing his head off. (He's drunk too, obviously). Lily giggled and pulled James up off the ground and closer to her. As they danced, pressed against each other's bodies, Lily realized that she was sobering—and still reacting to his touch. "Maybe it's not just the alcohol…" she thought. Meanwhile, James, also sobering, was in heaven as Lily pressed her body against his. "Maybe she'll finally be mine…" he thought.

"Umm, Lily?" he said nervously. "Yeah?" "Do you like this…I mean, dancing?" "No, I hate it," she said sarcastically. James still looked at her anxiously; "I'm being serious!" Lily pondered the question. "I don't know if I can handle loving him yet…I mean, I've only began talking to him in the last several minutes" she thought. After a long pause, she answered…"Kind of?" "Oh." James was crestfallen at her response. They danced on in silence, sensing the awkwardness surrounding them.

The song ended and James was about to move on, in disappointment, when Lily crashed into his arms and…barfed on his shirt. "Sorry…" she moaned, "too…much…to…drink…firewhiskey…" Far from being repulsed, James whipped off his shirt and carried her, bridal style (practicing anyone?), upstairs into his dormitory. He gently placed her on his bed and then conjured some cold water for her. She sipped it, looking at him gratefully. "Thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes—James staring longingly at her face—until Lily burst out "Earlier, when we were dancing…it felt sort of …….right…..didn't it?" James stared at her in amazement and astonishment. He couldn't find the words to speak for about half a minute. Lily, getting worried about her presumptuousness, began apologizing.

"There's no need to be sorry," explained James. "I'm just trying to process the best news I've heard in a lifetime….you, Lily Evans, Prefect extraordinaire, fancy me, James Potter, Marauder, and King Prankster." "Well…ye-es," mumbled Lily, somewhat embarrassed. After a few moments of awkward silence (yet again…oh the joys of young love and its embarrassments), Lily glanced up and looked into his hazel eyes. His eyes filled with love as he realized that she was his. She was astonished at the love she saw in his eyes.

Slowly, they leaned forward and their lips met. Their kissing became more intense as they became comfortable around each other. James tangled his hands in his hair while she rubbed her hands up and down his broad chest (which is bare coz she threw up on it). After half an hour, they broke apart, breathing heavily. "And that was without mistletoe!" exclaimed James, making them both crack up. Their eyes were shining from laughter and happiness and their hair was tousled from the snogging session (their first ever but definitely not the last). "Go out with me?" whispered James, suddenly nervous again. "Yes," whispered Lily, before leaning in to kiss him softly.

El FIN!

A/N: My first oneshot! Whaddya think? Let me know! Not too much flame please but do critique! Thanks for sticking with it. Please Review! It means the world to me! …well not quite but it makes me blissful! (cool word, huh? My friend was using it and I liked it!)


End file.
